The present invention relates generally to the attachment of fluid lines to a main fluid line carrier and, more particularly, to attachment of additional IV fluid lines to a main IV line previously attached to a patient.
It is not uncommon for a supposedly short surgical procedure to suddenly become a major blood letting ordeal with multiple fluid line requirements. In a number of cases, patients subjected to such procedures were connected to IV tubing that did not contain an IV extension line. Without a break in the IV line, an administering physician or other medical personnel may be unable to place a stopcock to add additional lines to allow for the introduction of warm fluids and special drips. To set up such a system, it is necessary for the administering physician or medical personnel to work their way down to the patient""s hand in order to remove the IV tape, place an extension line at a three way stopcock, flush the line out with fluids, and then retape the IV to the patient""s hand yet again. This is a long and possibly tedious undertaking, particularly if the patient""s arms are adducted and the patient needs blood and close attention.
Other unplanned or emergency situations relate to when a patient suddenly becomes medically stressed and nipride, neosynephrine, or nitroglycerine drips are needed. With these potent medications, it is important to place the drip lines as close as possible to the patient""s body. Without an extension line, the foregoing time intensive procedure may be necessary to add a drip line. Even in situations where an extension line already exists, such lines are usually quite some distance from the patient""s blood vessels to the newly added stopcock. Medical personnel must at this point run a high fluid rate in order to obtain the desired nitrated levels quickly, and then readjust the fluid rate at a later time.
On the other hand, if the patient is fluid restricted, fluids must be dripped at low rates to prevent dangerous unexpected bolus doses which will waste precious time caring for a failing patient.
Another problem with conventional systems of which I am aware relates to the addition of lines to the IV ports via needles or stopcocks which usually decreases the internal diameter of the fluid line at the exact site of entry. This necessarily slows down fluid rates which is disadvantageous in times of high stress due to blood loss or high fluid requirements.
Another problem occurs if the injection port is located at an inconvenient position requiring the attending medical personnel""s body to lean and stretch under sterile drapes each time medications are injected.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to jointly or severally avoid the prior art problems noted above.
Another object is to easily add one or more fluid extension lines to an existing main IV line already connected to a patient""s blood vessels.
Another object is to both quickly and easily add one or more additional IV extension lines to any location along an existing line in relation to an in situ IV catheter.
Apparatus for introducing one or more IV fluid extension lines into a main IV tubing, preferably already connected to a patient""s blood vessels, is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a housing with an inlet section and an outlet section spaced from each other and adapted to receive the existing IV main tubing therein. One or more cutting members are respectively mount adjacent the inlet and outlet sections to engage and cut a length of the IV tubing extending between the inlet and outlet sections. In one embodiment, conduit is connected to and extends between the cutting members. The conduit has open opposite ends being arranged to respectively sealingly engage with a cut end of the IV tubing upon cutting of the tubing with an associated one of the cutting members. At least one branch is connected to extend from the conduit in fluid communication therewith. This at least one branch includes a fluid port that may be easily connected to a branch line.
In one embodiment of the invention, the housing includes a pair of first and second fluidic block members, each block member being form with a pair of grooves spaced from each other along a length of the block member. With the block members moved together to a shut position, the grooves in the first and second block members mate with each other to define an inlet passage in the inlet section and an outlet passage in the outlet section. These passages are configured to receive and clampingly engage an outer surface of the IV main tubing received therein in sealing contact therewith.
The first block member further includes the conduit extending between the associated pair of grooves and the pair of cutting members are located at respective opposite ends of the conduit with each open end of the conduit extending through the associated cutting member. The second block includes a cutout formed between the grooves in the inlet and outlet sections. The length of tubing to be cut extends through the cutout prior to cutting. With this arrangement, a cut portion of the IV tubing may pass through the cutout for disposal subsequent to cutting, advantageously replaced by the conduit which moves into fluid communication position as the cutting member sliced through the IV tubing portion to be discarded.
In one embodiment, the first and second blocks are pivotally secured together for movement between the open and shut positions.
In other embodiments, a plurality of branch lines may be formed along the conduit, each branch line containing a separate fluid port easily connected to an extension fluid line as needed. With this arrangement, it is also possible to provide fluid ports of different diameter to accommodate the diverse types of solutions that may be needed during different procedures.
A method of facilitating the introduction of one or more fluid lines into an IV tubing preferably previously connected to a patient is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of laying a portion of the IV tubing into a pair of grooves formed in a first member. The IV tubing portions in the grooves are then clamped with a second member. The IV tubing between the grooves is then cut at a location respectively adjacent the grooves. As this cutting occurs, a continuous fluid path through the IV tubing is provided by replacing the cut portion of the IV tubing with a conduit having opposite ends in respective sealing contact and fluid communication with the associated cut ends of the tubing. The conduit is formed with a fluid port that may be accessed by an external line.
The method of the invention comprises a further step of attaching such an additional branch line to the IV tubing by connecting the line to the fluid port.
With the foregoing apparatus and method of the present invention, it will be appreciated that the first member is positionable at infinitely variable locations along the in situ IV tubing. In this manner, if medicaments requiring immediate entry into a patient blood vessels is necessary, the first member may be attached to the main IV line at a location immediately adjacent the IV line catheter.
It is within the scope of this invention to provide an apparatus and method that utilizes a single cutting member in place of the pair of cutting members discussed herein above. This single cutting member is preferably formed with a through hole having the same innerdiameter as the innerdiameter of the main IV tubing being cut. Opposite sides of the cutting member defining the through hole opening are capable of sealingly engaging with the cut areas of the IV tubing upon cutting of the same with the single cutting member. In other words, the conduit is replaced with the through hole. Both the through hole and the cutting edge are preferably formed in a spade member that is hollow to receive a branch IV line enabling fluid flow through the hollow area into the through opening.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of a specific embodiment thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.